Mi vida es un infierno
by Princess Utau
Summary: Bueno mi nombre es Tsukiyomi Utau tengo 13 años mi padre me abandono con mi hermano y madre ella se volvió a casar pero murió después mi hermano Ikuto desapareció y mi padrastro me maltrata pero algunas veces me dan ganas de matar
1. Mi vida es un infierno

**Princess: Muy bien esta es una historia en la que Utau chan me da miedo pero en esta historia es un poco diferente porque aquí Utau tiene 13 ,Amu 14, Rima 13, Kukai 15, Yaya 14, Nagihiko 15**

Amu: -.- Shugo Chara NO pertenece a PRINCESS UTAU

Utau POV

Bueno mi nombre es Tsukiyomi Utau tengo mi padre se escapo cuando era pequeña mi madre se volvió a casar pero después murió y ese hombre se hizo cargo de mi es una persona que me maltrata y mi hermano Ikuto desapareció y nunca más volvió Mi padrastro me amenaza con que va a quemar la habitación de Ikuto si no le hago caso. Estos días me siento extraña me dan ganas de… matar.

-Utau estúpida inútil ven acá- grito, seguramente me iba a golpear por cualquier cosa- Estúpida esta fruta está mal cortada- me grito mientras me tiraba la fruta y empezó a tirarme el cabello me tiro al suelo y comenzó a darme patadas en el estomago y a pegarme en los brazos y el cuello –Se útil y limpia esto – me dijo mientras se marchaba a su habitación. Después de eso empecé a llorar

-No quiero más golpes, Ikuto ayúdame – sollocé mientras me levantaba lentamente porque estaba adolorida por los golpes que me dio mi padrastro, después de limpiar me fui a mi habitación y me desmaye.

Al siguiente día…

-Utau estúpida prepárate para la escuela –grito mi padrastro. Me desperté me vestí como siempre después de esa noche de golpizas mis ojos no tenían brillo y yo no hablaba demasiado. Me con mi mini falda azul marino porque hace años que no me compran una falda nueva y se me fue achicando y una camisa estilo escuela de Japón marinera. Y dos coletas como siempre

-Me voy – susurre mientras empezaba a caminar después de 20 minutos de caminar entre a la escuela .Ahí estaba mi mejor amiga. Rima que me pregunto cómo estaba ella era la única que había notado que me golpeaba mi padrastro porque a mis otros amigos que eran mayores les decía que no dormía o estaba enferma

En mi colegio aún habían muchos salones en uno solo porque éramos pocos niños nos hacían clases por separado y solamente había una profesora era la señorita Yukari. Yo y Rima eramos las únicas de nuestro grado por lo que nos sentábamos juntas. Nos sentábamos en grupos según el grado

-Chicos hoy llega un nuevo compañero se llama Kukai- dijo la señorita Yukari

**Princess: Wow. Pobre Utau chan pero veremos que pasara**

**Utau: Bueno me siento triste pero seguro al final sere feliz**

**Princess: Gomene Utau chan bueno que pasara en el próximo capitulo?**


	2. La maldad domina

**Princess: Pobrecita Utau chan pero Kukai la salvara?**

**Kukai: ¿Qué le pasa a Utau?**

**Princess: Ya lo veras Kukai**

**Utau: Que hablan de mi?**

**Princess: Que kawaiii Utau chan ahora tienes 13 añitos y parece que Kukai tiene 15 **

**Amu: Pero la vamos a salvar de su padrastro **

**Rima: Por supuesto que si a mi mejor amiga la vamos a salvar**

**Kukai: Shugo Chara NO pertenece a Princess Utau**

**Utau POV**

-Chicos hoy llega un nuevo compañero se llama Kukai- dijo la señorita Yukari

Yo mire a ese niño con ojos sin emoción llamado Kukai tenía los ojos verde oliva y cabellos en punta de color chocolate parecía atlético pero yo solamente veía en casi todos los hombres a mi padrastro y me da miedo, yo con Rima somos las menores de todos y en realidad yo era a la que mas querían todos pero solo mis amigos lo sabian sabían que me maltrataban y que mi hermano estaba desaparecido porque no lo conocieron excepto mi mejor amiga Rima, Amu, Yaya y Nagihiko

-Hola a todos me llamo Kukai espero que nos llevemos bien- dijo alegre mientras se iba a su asiento junto a Nagihiko pues eran del mismo grado y yo lo miraba con ojos sin vida

-Utau chan ¿estás bien?-me pregunto Rima

-Si Rima- dije con una sonrisa a pesar de que era falsa

-Hoy ya no lo soporto mas voy a acabar con mi padrastro de seguro mi onii chan Ikuto volverá si lo hago-pensé

**Después de clases…**

-Hola tu eres Utau verdad- dijo Kukai

-Sí, tú debes ser Kukai san- dije con una sonrisa falsa

-Bueno presentémonos todos entonces- Yo soy Amu- dijo alegre Amu a pesar de que sus padres están separados y le dan dinero cada mes por eso ella vive sola

-Yo soy Rima la mejor amiga de Utau chan- dijo Rima con simpatía a pesar de que sus padres murieron en un accidente

-Mi nombre Yaya es- dijo Yaya alegre y que era una de las niñas mayores de nuestro grupo ella era hiperactiva y le encantaban los dulces pero ella tuvo la mala suerte de que sus padres se separaron y ella vive con su madre y también con su hermanito

-Y como sabes mi nombre es Nagihiko- a él le toco la mala suerte de que él vive solo porque sus padres desaparecieron en un crucero cuando tenía 5 años

-Bueno nos vemos mañana me tengo que ir a casa chicos- dije impaciente

-Bueno Utau chan nos vemos mañana cuídate de tu padrastro- me susurro Nagihiko agachándose y acariciándome la cabeza

-Si Nagihiko kun- dije en un susurro

-Adiós Utau chan- me dijo Amu y Rima

-Hasta mañana Utau tan- dijo Yaya

-Adiós Utau- dijo Kukai

Y me fui corriendo para mi casa, mi padrastro no estaba a esta así que lo primero que hice fue buscar un machete y espere en la escalera porque ahí había un lugar donde podría saltar y cortarle el cuello mientras pasa. No se daría cuenta porque como todos los días llega borracho

-MALDITA INUTIL- dijo mientras abría la puerta- DONDE ESTAS? –dijo mientras abría su camino a las escaleras- VEN MALTITA ESTUPIDA- grito mientras estaba cerca de la escalera- VEN O VOY A QUEMAR LA HABITACION DE TU HERMAN-iba a decir pero no logro terminar

-AHHH-grite mientras salte y le corte la cabeza en el lado derecho después de que lo hice le salió sangre por la nariz y la boca y cayó muerto al instante

-No te atrevas a decir el nombre de mi onii chan- dije mientras empecé a reír incontrolablemente- POR FIN ACABE CONTIGO MALDITO VIEJO-dije entre risas de locura

-Debo enterrar su cuerpo para que no lo descubran- dije- YA SE- dije como recordé que hay un basurero después del bosque con bastantes cosas, así que lo podría cortar y envolverlo y enterrarlo ahí

Lleve el cuerpo al patio porque ahí nadie miraría me cambie de ropa a un short de color azul y una camisa rosa y un cintillo negro y sandalias blancas y lo empecé a cortar con un cuchillo de sierra y envolví en pedazos las partes cortadas en bolsas de plástico y las amarre con cinta aislante.

Cuando oscureció casi nadie estaba en las calles Salí por la puerta trasera que llevaba al bosque cuando llegue al basural empecé a buscar donde guardarlo y vi que había un refrigerador abandonado y eche los restos ahí y así no saldría el olor a podrido, nadie pasa por aquí así que nadie dudaría de mi.

Pero no me di cuenta de que alguien me estaba mirando

**Princess: Wow Utau chan que miedo, pero quien te estaba observando **

**Utau chan: No lo sé espero que no me delate **

**Princess: Que kawaiii pero qué miedo al mismo tiempo**

**Nagihiko: No se que paso pero que bueno que Utau chan sea feliz**

**Utau chan: Arigato Nagihiko kun **

**Princess: ¿Que pasara en el próximo capitulo?¿Quien vio a Utau chan?**


	3. Enfermedad y quien me descubrio

**Princess: Que miedo **

**Rima: Utau chan :(**

**Utau: que pasa Rima**

**Rima: nada nada**

**Princess: mmm que pasara aquí *dudando***

**Utau y Rima: Shugo Chara NO pertenece a Princess Utau**

_En el capitulo anterior…._

_Utau escondió el cuerpo en el basural_

_Pero no se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba mirando_

**Capitulo 3: Descubrimiento**

**Al dia siguiente….**

**Utau POV**

-Hola a todos- dijo feliz Utau

-¿Por qué? tan feliz Utau tan- dijo Yaya

-Mi padre se fue para siempre- dije con energía

-¿Por qué?- dijo Nagi

-¿Qué digo? –pensé en pánico

-Este, a mi padre le dieron un trabajo en el que le pagan más en otra ciudad- dije

-¿Donde está Rima?- dijo Amu

-No lo sé- dijo Kukai, con voz cansada

-¿Estás bien Kukai san?- dije

-Sí, estoy bien- dijo Kukai con energía falsa

-Bueno vamos a clases- dijo Nagi

**En la tarde en la escuela…..**

-¿Donde estas Rima?- pensé mientras miraba el asiento vacío a mi lado- No será que- me susurre a mi misma como me levante de mi asiento y me fui corriendo del salón hasta llegar a las afuera de la casa de Rima. Era de noche debía apresurarme

Cuando llegue vi que ella estaba sentada en la ventana hablando de algo pero lo raro es que ella estaba bebiendo vino y supo que ella no era Rima- lo sabia –pensé, Rima tenia doble personalidad

Su personalidad verdadera es una chica dulce

Su personalidad falsa era una chica con voz más madura y no hablaba mucho con otras personas solo aparece cuando Rima está enojada y otras veces habla sola

-Utau ya mato a su padrastro- dijo Rima

-¿Como lo sabe?- pensé en pánico

-Esto ya no se puede cambiar-dijo con voz triste, pero al lado de ella había una niña vestida de miko con el cabello y ojos de color rosa y tenia cuernos

-¿Cuernos?- pensé con extrañeza

-No desuu, No desuu- se quejo la chica con cuernos

-Tranquila Mariko, recuerda que todavía debemos ir a encontrarnos con Ikuto

-Ikuto nii chan- pensé

-Si desu, seguro lo veremos dentro de poco desu-dijo Mariko

-¿Estará encerrado ahí todavía?- se pregunto en voz alta Rima

-¿Qué?- susurre tan bajo que nadie escuche –Pero como sabe lo de mi padrastro-pensé mientras me sujetaba la cabeza con miedo temblando mirando mis pies

-Pero hay que ver cómo reacciona Utau mañana- dijo con voz fría Rima

Después de que dijo eso yo me fui corriendo a través del bosque con agilidad sin hacer ruido igual que mi onii chan Ikuto. Me pare en seco- Donde estas onii chan creo que solo Rima lo sabe y me lo tendrá que decir sí o si no me importa si pierdo su amistad con tal de estar con onii chan Ikuto- pensé

**Al día siguiente….**

-Hola a todos ¿Dónde está Rima?- dije con curiosidad

-Ella está en el salón- dijo Amu

-Gracias Amu-dije

-De nada Utau –dijo como volvió para hablar con Nagi

Me fui corriendo al salón tan pronto como entre y deje mi mochila en mi asiento vi a Rima sentada encima de la mesa mirando por la ventana con ojos fríos. Cuando cerré la puerta con fuerza ella me miro con ojos dulces y me dio una sonrisa cariñosa

-Utau chan buenos días- dijo alegre Rima

-Rima- dije con voz fría

-¿Qué pasa Utau chan?- dijo Rima

-Dime ¿Dónde está onii chan?- dije amenazadoramente

-¿De qué hablas Utau chan?- dijo Rima inocentemente-¿me habrá escuchado ayer en mi conversación con Mariko?- pensó Rima

-No te hagas la estúpida Rima- dije mientras la agarre de los brazos fuertemente y empecé a moverla hacia la pared -¿Dónde dime donde esta?- dije amenazándola apretándole mis dedos en su brazo

-Suéltame por favor Utau chan me haces daño- dijo con una mueca de dolor y con voz temblorosa

-Lo hare si me dices donde esta onii chan-grite como Nagi y Amu y me retuvieron sujetándome de los codos y echándome atrás lejos de Rima mientras yo me retorcía

-BASTA UTAU-me grito Nagi

-No, ella sabe donde esta onii chan- grite

-Tranquilízate por favor Utau- dijo Amu

-¿Por qué no me creen?- dije como ellos me soltaron y mi flequillo tapando mis ojos-¿Por qué?- sintiendo que las lagrimas empezaba a salir de mis ojos

-Utau- susurro Nagi como iba a darme un abrazo, pero yo lo empuje

-Si no me creen entonces ya no somos amigos ya, tu y Amu ya no son como mi Otou san y Okka san- dije sollozando y como apunte a Rima- todo es por tu culpa TU SABES DONDE ESTA ONII CHAN- grite y Salí corriendo

-Utau- susurro tristemente Rima con lágrimas en los ojos

Mientras iba corriendo vi que Yaya y Kukai san me miraron sorprendidos porque yo estaba llorando y sentí que gritaban mi nombre pero yo no les hice caso

Sin saber me adentre en el bosque, entonces vi un templo cuando entre y observe algo- AHHH- grite tapándome los ojos de lo que había visto y agarrándome la cabeza

**Rima POV**

-Utau chan-susurre con lagrimas en los ojos mas mis piernas no pudieron mas y caí en mis rodillas como con las manos me secaba las lagrimas

-No te preocupes ya se le pasara el enojo- dijo tranquilo Nagi

-Estás seguro yo nunca la había visto en ese estado

-¿Qué paso?- dijo Kukai mientras entraba con Yaya- Vimos a Utau correr hacia el bosque

-Utau tan estaba llorando- dijo Yaya en un susurro pero que todos podían oír

-AHHH- oímos un grito

-Esa es Utau- dijo Nagi

-Vamos Utau parece que le paso algo malo- dijo alterada Amu

Cuando corrimos vimos a Utau corriendo hacia nosotros y abrazo a Nagi y Amu con lágrimas

-No dejen que me maten por favor-rogo Utau como cayó de rodillas y se sujeto la cabeza- No, no, no, no-grito alterada

-Utau que hay ahí y porque te quiere matar- dijo Nagi sujetándola por los hombros

El rostro de Utau se volvió con una mueca de dolor y miedo mientras se arrincono en un árbol abrazando sus rodillas y escondiendo su cabeza entre ellas y sus manos

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento- dijo Utau una y otra vez y después se desmayo del susto

**Al dia siguiente….**

**Utau POV**

Cuando desperté me di cuenta de que estaba en mi casa. Me vestí y Salí a la escuela pero empecé a ver a mi padrastro en mi cabeza

**En la escuela…**

-¿Utau estas bien?-pregunto Amu preocupada

-Sí, me siento mejor-dije con voz baja aunque sentí la mirada de Rima en todo el curso de la clase.

**Después de clases en el salón…**

-Utau-dijo Nagi como me acariciaba la cabeza. Empecé a llorar

-No pasa nada Utau tan- dijo Yaya

-Vamos Utau sube el ánimo-me animo Kukai con una sonrisa

Empecé a sentir pasos que vienen aquí eran pesados como los de de mi padrastro. Me aleje de Nagi con cara asustada me sujete la cabeza quejándome y me levante de mi asiento. Como el director Tsukasa entro yo daba pasos atrás

-m mi padrastro…Mi padrastro!- dije como mis piernas cedieron y caí en mis rodillas agarrándome la cabeza-ahh- empecé a jadear

-¿Pero que pasa es solo el director?- dijo Kukai

-p padrastro…-dije sujetándome todavía la cabeza de rodillas-mi padrastro esta…-dije cortadamente y llorando

-No te preocupes tu padrastro no está aquí- dijo Yaya

-¡P pero justo ahí¡-dije con miedo –Ha venido por mi-susurre

-Tranquilízate Utau-dijo la señorita Yukari como entro en el salón

-¿te has puesto la inyección hoy?-dijo Rima mientras hundí mi rostro en su pecho llorando

-Onii chan- grite entre sollozos

**En la enfermería….**

Rima POV

Utau estaba acostada en la cama de enfermería con una manta durmiendo porque le habían puesto una inyección contra su enfermedad. Cuando Salí me pregunto Nagi

-¿Qué tiene Utau?-dijo Nagi

**Princess: Pobre Utau chan :(**

**Kukai: Pero, que tiene **

**Nagi: Que enfermedad tendrá que necesite inyecciones**

**Princess: Bueno eso lo veremos en el próximo capítulo y la persona que sorprendió a Utau fue nada menos que: Rima su mejor amiga**


	4. Mi tristeza y Flash Back parte 1

**Princess: Hola a todos en el nuevo capítulo de ¨Mi vida es un infierno¨**

**Nagi: ¿Qué enfermedad tiene Utau chan?**

**Princess: Eso lo veremos hoy Nagi kun**

**Kukai: Shugo Chara y algunas canciones que se presenten en los próximos capitulo NO pertenecen a Princess Utau**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**En el capitulo anterior…**

**-**** Utau estaba acostada en la cama de enfermería con una manta durmiendo porque le habían puesto una inyección contra su enfermedad. Cuando Salí me pregunto Nagi**

**-¿Qué enfermedad tiene Utau?-dijo Nagi**

**¨La enfermedad y alucinaciones¨**

Utau POV

-¿Dónde estoy?- pensé mirando a mi alrededor

-Utau chan- susurro Rima

-Perdón Rima por lo que paso hoy, yo me altere porque yo te vi con una chica llamada Mariko y dijeron el nombre de Ikuto nii chan. Lo siento- susurre

-No pasa nada Utau chan a cualquiera le pasa- dijo sonriéndome Rima

Kukai POV

Estaba caminando con Nagi, Yaya y Amu por las afueras de la escuela

-Chicos hay algo que e estando queriendo preguntar- dije mirándolos

-¿Qué es Kukai kun?- dijo Yaya

-¿Quién es Ikuto? Cuando Utau estaba llorando dijo su nombre- dije

-Veras- dijo Amu con ojos llenos de tristeza

-Kukai kun, Ikuto es el hermano mayor de Utau chan- dijo Nagi

-¿Por qué nunca lo he visto?- pregunte

-Porque Ikuto despareció hace ya un año y medio- dijo Amu

-Perdón no quise recordarles- susurre culpable

-No importa, además Utau tan lo sigue esperando aunque ya a todo el pueblo ya no le quedan esperanzas de que encuentren a IKuto kun- dijo Yaya

-Ikuto tenía el cabello azul y ojos azul zafiro, le encantaba tocar el violín mientras que Utau chan cantaba unas canciones hermosas- dijo con una sonrisa Amu recordando

-Ya veo- dije

-Utau tan era tan feliz, sus canciones hacia que nuestros corazones estuvieran alegres- dijo Yaya con melancolía

-Debió ser divertido- dije

-Si todos, Ikuto era como un gato siempre se burlaba de Amu chan, ella se ponía toda roja mientras Utau chan se ponía celosa de ella- dijo Nagi

-NAGI- dijo con la cara roja Amu. Yo solté una carcajada como me lo imaginaba

-Utau tan era un complejo de hermana- dijo Yaya con una sonrisa

-¿Enserio?- dije asombrado, no me lo imaginaba

-Sí, ella era celosa, solo quería a Ikuto kun para ella, cuando pasaba eso Ikuto kun la elevaba y decía que ella era más bonita, hubieras visto lo celosa que estaba Amu chan- dijo riendo Nagi

-Si eso es verdad- dijo con un rubor en su cara Amu

-Vaya Vaya, así que te gustaba Ikuto eh Amu- dije pícaramente

-AHORA TU KUKAI- dijo Amu

-Pero a pesar de que Utau tan era celosa, cada vez que la sobornaban con dulces ella dejaba que fueran a una cita por 30 minutos, pero Ikuto kun y Amu tan le daban un montón ¿no te acuerdas Amu?- dijo riendo Yaya

-YAYA- grito Amu

Utau POV

-Rima por perdonarme te voy a cantar una canción- dije como salte de la cama y corrí al patio mientras Rima venía detrás de mi corriendo

-Utau chan no tan rápido ya sabes que no soy buena en los deportes y mucho menos en correr- dijo agitada Rima como llego al patio

-Vamos vamos- dije como escale un árbol y ayude a Rima para que subiera. Nos sentamos en una rama que nos pudiera sostener y respire hondo como empecé a cantar

**Yume no Tsdubomi**

**Yume no tsubomi hiraku**

**mabushii sora wo aogi**

**mune ippai hirogaru**

**yasashii kaori**

**kikoeruwa koi no**

**rizumu**

**kisetsu koe ai**

**ni kite ne**

**daisuki dayo**

**sasayaitara**

**sekaichuu ni**

**kikoechau kana**

**hazukashikute**

**utsumuiteta**

**watashi no te wo tori**

**hashiridasu**

Escuche aplausos y mire a Rima aplaudiendo y abajo del árbol estaba la señorita Yukari mirándome, también estaban los otros niños pequeños y vi a Yaya, Amu, Nagi y Kukai san. Yo ya estaba acostumbrada así que di mi más linda y alegre sonrisa

-Gracias- dije como salte del árbol y caí en los brazos de Nagi lo abrace y me bajo

-Qué lindo cantas Utau- dijo Kukai san

-Gracias Kukai san- dije mirándolo

-No me llames Kukai san llámame Kukai me hace sentir viejo el ¨san¨- dijo con un pulgar arriba

-Si Kukai- dije

-Vamos- dije como empezamos a caminar dentro de la escuela- Siento que se me olvida algo- susurre

-OIGAN NO ME OLVIDEN ¡AYUDENME!- grito Rima encima del árbol

-OH se me olvido Rima- corrí afuera y le ayude a bajar –Perdón de nuevo Rima

-Está bien Utau chan, a cualquiera se le olvida su mejor amiga en un árbol- dijo con sarcasmo

-Jejeje perdón, vamos- dije como le tome la muñeca y la lleve al salón de clases

**Después de clases…**

Rima POV

-Rima chan- susurro Nagi como me sujeto de la mano y me llevo afuera del salón

-¿Si Nagi kun?- pregunte

-Te quiero preguntar algo-dijo Nagi

-¿Si?- pregunte

-¿Cuál es la enfermedad de Utau chan?- me pregunto

-Veras su enfermedad es muy rara ella necesita una inyección para contrarrestarla temporalmente, una vez al mes se la tiene que poner en el brazo, su enfermedad consiste en alucinaciones- susurre

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto Nagi

-¿Qué vez en la pared?- pregunte mientras apunte a la pared – Si te asustan las arañas, veras arañas, si le tienes miedo a la sangre, veras sangre, en el caso de Utau chan, ella ve en todas partes a su padrastro aunque no está aquí- dije

-Ya entiendo, entonces su padrastro a lo que le tiene más temor ella lo escucha y ve sin importar en donde este, y solo se puede revertir temporalmente con esa vacuna ¿verdad?- dijo Nagi con lógica

-Exacto Nagi- dije

Utau POV

-Adiós- dije como me fui caminando dirección a mi casa, cuando ya no me veían empecé a caminar hacia el templo donde vi a ese cuerpo mutilado. Me estremecí. –Yo se que vi a alguien adentro- dije sujetando fuertemente mi mochila purpura y fucsia a mi espalda como vi ese templo. Dje mi mochila alado de el árbol que estaba al frente del templo.

Subí con miedo los escalones y abrí la puerta

-No puede ser- dije al ver el cuerpo de mi padrastro, su cuello estaba atado en una soga como si se hubiese suicidado y su cabeza empezó a rodar por la habitación. Estaba en shock y no me podía mover hasta que la cabeza toco mi zapato

-AAH AYUDA-grite tapándome los ojos sintiendo mis piernas temblando

Amu POV

-Chicos que tal si empezamos a organizar algo entre nosotros para el cumpleaños de Utau- dije-Después de eso le decimos a Rima que ya se fue a su casa- dije

-¿Cuándo es?- pregunto Kukai

-En una semana- dije

-Si me estaba olvidando- dijo Nagi

-Yaya también – dijo Yaya

-Bueno este será el mejor cumpleaños que podamos darle- dije decidida con determinación en mis ojos

-Si Utau tan se lo merece- dijo Yaya apoyándome

-AAAH AYUDA- se escucho

-Utau- susurre como me eche a correr al bosque de donde provenía el grito

-Utau- grito Nagi

-Utau tan ¿Dónde estás?- grito Yaya

-Chicos viene del mismo lugar que en la otra vez

-Tienes razón Amu- dijo Kukai

Encontramos su mochila en un árbol en frente de un templo.

-Chicos miren ahí- dije apuntando a Utau dentro del templo temblando

-Utau- grito Kukai

Utau POV

-Utau- escuche el grito de Kukai. Mire hacia atrás y estaban mis amigos. Yo corrí hacia Kukai abrazándolo dejando que las lágrimas salieran

-¿Qué paso allí? ¿Estás bien?- pregunto Kukai acariciándome la cabeza

-M mi padrastro…Mi padrastro e...sta muerto a..dentro – dije cortadamente

-¿Qué?- me dijo Kukai en shock

Agarre la mano de Nagi con los ojos cerrados y lo lleve adentro tan pronto como abrió la puerta la cabeza de mi padrastro cayo rodando por las escaleras

-AAH- gritaron Yaya, Amu y Nagi mientras yo lloraba sujetando la cintura de Nagi

-¿Quién hizo esto Utau?- dijo Nagi con voz llena de miedo

-No lo sé cuando vine de nuevo para ver si era mentira me encontré con el cuerpo. Si entras Nagi vas a ver el resto de su cuerpo- dije temblando

El entro y miro el resto del cuerpo de mi padrastro colgando de la soga

-Oh dios mío- dijo como cerró los ojos y me abrazo- Sera mejor que llamemos a la policía y chicos no entren- dijo Nagi

-Pero Nagi – dijo Yaya

-No quiero que vean lo que yo y Utau vimos- dijo Nagi

Yo camine temblorosamente hasta Amu y la abrace

-Pobre Utau, ver todo eso- pensó con tristeza Amu mientras me abrazaba con fuerza protectoramente como una madre

Kukai llamo a la policía cuando llegaron una ambulancia llevo el cuerpo sin vida para hacerle una autopsia, después de 30 minutos llego el inspector Ichinose, el tiene el cabello con canas ojos canela, tenía 53 años. Después de que le dijeron su rostro mostro impresión y terror. El nos llevo a una sala de interrogatorio a mí, Yaya, Amu, Nagi y Kukai

-¿Qué paso aquí?- dijo con voz seria

-No lo sé cuando llegamos aquí Utau tan estaba aquí- dijo Yaya

-Tsukiyomi san ¿qué rayos paso aquí?- Yo no dije nada solo lo mire –Dímelo- me dijo como me agarro de los hombros

-Yo no lo sé- susurre

El me empujo hacia atrás haciéndome caer sobre mi trasero

-Utau- dijo Kukai como me ayudo a levantarme

-¿Por qué hizo eso inspector?- dijo Amu. El inspector me miro y me pregunto sin hacer caso a Amu

-¿Qué hacías tu en el templo Tsukiyomi san?- dijo con voz seria

-Yo estaba aquí para ver si era o no una alucinación lo que vi ayer- dije con ojos sin vida

-¿Qué viste ayer?- dijo el inspector Ichinose

-Vi un cuerpo mutilado y una sombra- dije mirándolo a los ojos

-¿Viste quien era esa sombra?- pregunto el inspector Ichinose

-No, me dio tanto miedo que me fui corriendo, además me dio pánico el estar ahí con la sombra de una persona con un cuerpo mutilado- dije entonces me di cuenta de algo- ¿Dónde quedo el cuerpo?- pensé

-Ya veo- el no sospecho porque pensó que el cuerpo mutilado al que me refería era el de mi padrastro

-¿Quién saco el cuerpo del basural?- pensé

-¿No hay nada más que decir?- dijo el inspector

-No- dijimos yo y mis amigos al unisonó

-Se pueden retirar- dijo el inspector Ichinose

Me levante de mi asiento y camine hacia la puerta. No les preste atención a mis amigos mientras caminábamos hacia la salida de la comisaria porque yo solo pensaba en lo que vi en el templo

-¿Cómo llego el cuerpo allí? ¿Quién era esa sombra? ¿Onii chan que debería hacer?- pensé

-Utau ¿estás bien?- pregunto Kukai

-Si no es nada- dije con una pequeña sonrisa –Bueno, adiós- dije como empecé a caminar a mi casa

-Adiós- dijeron mis amigos

Corrí a mi casa porque se estaba haciendo tarde. Abrí la puerta y me desnude y me metí en la bañera. Mis músculos se relajaron con el agua tibia

-Qué día tan agitado ¿no?- me dije a mi misma

Después de ducharme. Me vestí me seque el cabello largo que me llegaba hasta la rodilla con el pelo suelto y después me metí en mi cama y me dormí

**Al siguiente día….**

-Buenos días - dije saludando, mire alrededor del salón pero solo estaba Yaya- Habré llegado temprano- pensé

-Hola Utau tan- dijo como me miro comiendo una paleta

-¿Dónde están todos?- dije

-Ellos van a llegar tarde- dijo Yaya

-¿Por qué?- pregunte

-No lo sé Utau tan- dijo Yaya mirando a la ventana

Amu POV

-¿Están seguros que nosotros debemos ir al templo en que encontramos a Utau?- pregunte

-Sí, debemos saber quien realizo tal atrocidad- dijo Kukai

-Tengo miedo- susurre

-Amu chan, debemos ser valientes- dijo Nagi que había escuchado mi susurro. Yo asentí y llegamos al mismo templo en el que encontramos a Utau y al cuerpo decapitado de su padrastro

-¿Chicos no creen que es extraño como llego el cuerpo aquí si Utau chan dijo que estaba en otra ciudad?- pregunte

-Seguramente ya lo habían matado antes de llegar a la estación de buses- dijo con teoría Nagi

-Tch- escuchamos el sonido de una ramilla rota. Vimos una sombra. Era inhumanamente rápido

-Maldición lo perdimos- se lamento Kukai

-Tranquilo Kukai- dije

-Vámonos ya se fue esa sombra no creo que vuelva por demasiadas horas-dijo Nagi. Nosotros nos fuimos de allí

Utau POV

Yo estaba sentada en mi asiento sumida en mis pensamientos

-Ikuto nii chan- susurre, empecé a recordar pocos días antes de que el desapareciera

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX ****Flash Back**** xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxX**

**El festival del pueblo estaba cerca, mi cumpleaños seria dentro de poco cumpliría 13 años. En ese tiempo vivíamos con la tía Sachiko la hermana de mi madre nos cuidaba porque mi padrastro se había ido de viaje. Ella tenía el cabello castaño que le llegaba hasta los hombros, tenía 44 años era gorda, pero no tanto**

**Ella y yo no nos llevábamos muy bien en relación. A menudo me maltrataba si hacia algo mal o si no hacía lo que ella pedía. Ella quería mucho a Ikuto**

**-Maldita sea niña cuantas veces te dije que no mancharas tu ropa- me grito y abofeteo la tía Sachiko**

**Yo, nii chan, Amu, Rima, Yaya y Nagi estábamos jugando al corre que te pillo en el campo y por mi mala suerte y equilibrio me resbale en el barro manchando mi camisa sin mangas rosa y mi mini short azul cielo.**

**-Lo siento tía Sachiko- dije temblando de miedo y tocándome mi mejilla que me ardía mucho por el dolor**

**-A ver si manchas otra vez tu ropa estúpida- grito y me tiro del cabello. Se escucho un sonido en la puerta, era Ikuto el vino corriendo hacia mí**

**-Lo siento tía yo le dije a Utau que se divirtiera un poco y se cayó al barro por favor, perdónala – dijo Ikuto inclinando un poco la cabeza en modo de perdón **

**-Lo siento tía Sachiko, soy una estúpida- dije con mi flequillo tapando mis ojos**

**-Está bien pero deja de llorar mocosa- dijo la tía Sachiko como ella me soltó. Yo caí de rodillas- Estoy harta de ti niña- dijo la tía Sachiko mientras se fue a su habitación. Cuando se fue Ikuto me abrazo**

**-Utau ¿estás bien?- pregunto Ikuto apretándome protectoramente**

**-Nii chan- solloce en su pecho**

**-Lo siento Utau- dijo Ikuto**

**-¿Por qué Ikuto nii?- susurre mirándolo con lagrimas en los ojos**

**-Por no protegerte, por ser un hermano irresponsable- dijo Ikuto con lágrimas rodando lentamente en sus ojos**

**-No eso no es verdad Ikuto nii es el mejor hermano de la tierra, no eres irresponsable nii chan, además para ser un buen hermano hay que querer y yo se que tú me quieres mucho- dije acurrucándome en su pecho**

**-Utau, te quiero hermanita- susurro Ikuto**

**-Yo también nii chan- dije como me dormí en sus brazos**

**Ikuto POV**

**-Ya se durmió- pensé- seguro que la tía también ya está dormida- pensé mientras miraba a Utau dormir en mis brazos. **

**Odio a esa mujer, me amenaza con que si no hago caso a sus mandados va a quitarme a Utau y se la llevara lejos. No, le prometí a mi madre que cuidaría siempre a Utau, no romperé esa promesa yo quiero mucho a mi hermanita. Cada vez que me manda a hacer algo en el pueblo ella golpea a Utau en mi ausencia, maldita mujer.**

**Yo tengo 16 años y mi hermanita Utau tiene 12 años**

**-Su cumpleaños se acerca- pensé- quiero que Utau sea feliz ¿pero cómo?- pensé con tristeza **

**Al siguiente día….**

**Yo estaba en la puerta de la escuela. Sentí que alguien me agarraba el brazo débilmente, era Utau**

**-Onii chan- susurro con los ojos sin vida Utau mirándome mientras me apretaba el brazo**

**-¿Qué pasa Utau?- le dije con voz suave y cariñosa**

**-No me dejes sola- susurro y lagrimas salieron de sus ojos**

**-No llores- susurre con ternura como me agache y con el pulgar le seque las lágrimas**

**Después de eso entramos al salón de clases, para todos los alumnos solo había un salón porque éramos muy pocos. Había 10 niños pequeños. **

**Soy el único de la clase de 15 con Nagihilo así que estudiamos juntos y ayudamos a los más pequeños porque solo está la profesora Yukari para enseñar pienso que debe ser difícil por eso le ayudo**

**Luego estaban las 2 únicas chicas de la clase de 14 años. Amu y Yaya.**

**Amu, yo estoy enamorado de ella, tiene sus ojos dorados y su cabello color chicle rosa. Algunas veces le damos dulces a Utau para que nos dejara ir a citas, Utau ve como a una hermana a Amu**

**Y luego está la clase de 13 años, ahí estaba mi hermana con su mejor amiga Rima**

**-Ikuto- dijo Amu como me abrazo, nosotros nos odiábamos cuando nos conocimos y ahora somos novios ¿raro no?**

**Utau me soltó la mano y se fue a sentar a su asiento alado de Rima**

**Después de clases…**

**-¿Qué le sucede a Utau? A estado distante- dijo Nagi mirando hacia un árbol donde estaba Utau sentada en una rama, sumida en sus pensamientos**

**-No lo sé, yo también estoy preocupado- dije**

**-Iku kun ¿solo te preocupas cuando pasa algo grave? Que le pasa a Utau tan- dijo Yaya**

**-Es que ella casi no come, siempre está llorando y cada vez que veo su mirada solo veo dolor y tristeza. Es mi culpa- susurre**

**-No Ikuto kun no es tu culpa, haces lo que puedes para hacerla feliz- dijo Rima caminando hacia mi**

**Utau POV**

**-Solo eres una carga- escuche la voz de mi tía en mi cabeza**

**-Una carga un estorbo ¿eso es lo que yo soy?- susurre como una lagrima corre por mi pálida mejilla. Me seque la lágrima **

**Baje del árbol de un salto y caí sobre mis pies con delicadeza y vi a Ikuto nii conversando,los demás me observaron y yo me acerque a Ikuto nii **

**-Lo siento Ikuto nii- susurre**

**-¿Por qué Utau?- pregunto Ikuto**

**-Por ser una carga, un estorbo para ti- dije mirándolo con ojos vidriosos**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Princess: Que triste**

**Utau: Lo siento hermano**

**Princess: Bueno el recuerdo de Utau de como Ikuto desapareció seguirá en el próximo capitulo**


	5. Lagrimas y Sangre y Fin Flash Back

**Princess: Que triste**

**Amu: Yo igual lo creo**

**Utau: Shugo Chara, las canciones o cualquier otra cosa NO pertenecen a Princess Utau**

**¨Lagrimas y Sangre¨**

**Utau POV **

**-Lo siento Onii chan- dije abrazándolo **

**-¿Quién te ha dicho que eres un estorbo para mí?- dijo Ikuto acariciándome la cabeza**

**-¿Enserio?- dije mirándolo a los ojos **

**-Si tú no eres un estorbo, te lo juro- me dijo mirándome a los ojos Ikuto**

**Ikuto POV**

**-La voy a matar- pensé. **

**Voy a matar a mi tía Sachiko para que Utau sea feliz**

**-Hare cualquier cosa por mi hermanita, cualquier cosa- pensé**

**En mi taquilla había un bate saque mi celular y llame a Amu**

**-¿Hola?- dijo Amu desde la otra línea **

**-Amu te tengo que pedir un favor- dije**

**-¿Cuál?- pregunto Amu**

**-Cuida a Utau por favor- dije**

**-Por supuesto yo quiero mucho a Utau, pero ¿Por qué me pides eso?-pregunto Amu**

**-Es que yo quiero que la lleves al festival mañana porque tengo algo que hacer, Utau está en la casa de Nagi para que la vayas a buscar allí Amu- dije**

**-Entiendo la cuidare con mi vida Ikuto- dijo Amu**

**-Gracias Amu. Te amo- dije**

**-Yo igual Ikuto, Adiós- dijo Amu**

**-Adiós Amu- dije**

**Salí de la escuela y le dije a Utau que se fuera a dormir a la casa de Nagi, también le dije a Nagi que la cuidara**

**Le dije a mi tía que fuera a ver un mueble abandonado en el bosque. Apreté mi mano a mi bate**

**-Parece que este mueble que dijo Ikuto kun si me sirve para venderlo. Solo necesita unas pocas reparaciones- dijo mi tía tocando y observando el mueble**

**Camine en silencio hasta que estuve detrás de ella**

**-MUERE MALDITA- grite como la golpee con el bate. La sangre salpico el mueble al lado de ella y pequeñas gotas de sangre quedaron salpicadas en mi cara**

**-Utau no sufrirá mas-pensé como sentí un ruido de pisadas detrás de mi**

**-¿Qué?- dije como una mano me tapaba la boca y me pusieron un paño en la nariz y la boca. Caí en la inconsciencia**

**Utau POV**

**1 semana después **

**-Onii chan- solloce llorando en su habitación. En los últimos 6 días he estado llorando en su habitación sin comer y sin dormir. Onii chan desapareció y mi tía Sachiko está muerta**

**-Utau- dijo Amu como entro en la habitación y me abrazo**

**-Amu chan- solloce en su pecho**

**-¿Dónde estás Ikuto?- susurro Amu como lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos. Después de llorar Amu se quedo dormida**

**Yo me levante cuando Amu estaba completamente dormida y Salí corriendo de mi casa hacia el bosque y en una rama de un árbol una tela de la camisa de Ikuto nii manchada con gotas de sangre. La tome entre mis manos y mis piernas no pudieron más y caí de rodillas y llore abrazando el pequeño pedazo de tela con sangre**

**-Onii chan- grite**

**xXxXx Fin Flash Back xXxXxXxX**

-Utau tan ¿estás bien?- pregunto Yaya

-Si Yaya estoy bien- dije con una pequeña sonrisa

-Hola, Buenos días a todos- dijo Rima como se sentó en el asiento de alado

-Hola Rima- dije alegre

Observe por la ventana y vi que estaba empezando a llover

-Llegamos- dijeron al unisonó Amu, Nagi y Kukai, estaban un poco mojados

-Por dios están mojados ¡tomen!- dijo Yaya como les dio una toallas que estaban en la estantería

-No es para tanto Yaya no seas exagerada - dijo Kukai

Yo me levante de mi asiento mientras Rima, Amu, Yaya, Nagi y Kukai estaban conversando de algo.

Salí por la puerta sintiendo que la lluvia me mojaba, pero no me importo fui hacia un columpio y recordé

**XxXXxXxXxXxX Flash Back xXxXxXxXx**

**-Onii chan- dije como Ikuto me empujaba en el columpio**

**-¿Si hime sama?- dijo sonriendo Ikuto como paro el columpio poco a poco **

**-Te quiero- grite como salte hacia sus brazos y me acurruque en su pecho**

**-Yo igual hime sama- dijo abrazándome Ikuto**

**-Eres el mejor hermano del mundo onii chan- dije sonriendo**

**-Y tú la mejor hermanita que puede haber en todo este mundo Utau- dijo Ikuto apretándome contra su pecho**

**XxXxXxXxXxX Fin Flash Back xXxXxXxX**

Yo y Onii chan jugábamos a que yo era una princesa y el era mi fiel caballero, yo sonreí con melancolía como me senté en el columpio

-¿Por qué te fuiste Onii chan? ¿Por qué?- susurre sintiendo frio en mis hombros

-Mi tía tenía razón soy un estorbo por eso Onii chan se fue- pensé

Me levante del columpio y entre en el colegio corriendo por los pasillos sin importarme que estaba mojada, busque en el salón de gastronomía un cuchillo

-Tal vez esto sea lo mejor para todos- susurre

Acerque el cuchillo a mi muñeca

-Perdón Onii chan- pensé

**-Maldita inútil- **Escuche la voz de mi padrastro como me hice mi primer corte en la muñeca izquierda

**-Esto ya no se puede parar-** escuche la voz de Rima como me hice el primer corte en la muñeca derecha

**-Eres un estorbo- **Escuche la voz de mi tía como me hice el segundo corte en la muñeca izquierda

**-No te quiero- **Escuche la voz de mi madre en mi cabeza me hice el segundo corte en la muñeca derecha, lagrimas cayeron de mis ojos

**-Ojala fueras como Ikuto kun-** Escuche lo último que me dijo mi padre antes de desaparecer como me hice mi tercer corte en la muñeca izquierda

**-Te quiero hermanita- **Escuche la voz de Ikuto nii como me hice mi tercer corte en la muñeca derecha, caí de rodillas

Mire hacia el piso de baldosa del salón lo único que vi: lágrimas y sangre

Mire hacia mis muñecas 3 cortes en mi muñeca derecha y en la izquierda también tres cortes

-Lo siento Onii chan- susurre antes de caer en la inconsciencia

Kukai POV

-¿Dónde está Utau?- pregunte

-No lo sé ¿en dónde puede estar? yo la vi sentada en su asiento hace unos pocos momentos- dijo Amu

-Hay que buscarla está lloviendo demasiado- dijo Nagi preocupado

-Chicos perdón pero ¿han visto a Utau chan?- pregunto la Señorita Yukari

-Yo la vi sentada en el columpio del patio- dijo Momoko, una niña de cabello castaño atado en una de caballo alta y ojos avellana va en primer grado y usa un vestido infantil rosa

-¿Qué?- dijo Yaya

-Hace cuanto Momoko chan- dijo Rima

-Hace unos cinco minutos pero ya no está por allí, yo la vi entrar al colegio pero no está aquí- dijo Momoko

-Tenemos que ir a buscarla- dije

-AAH- grito Akane, una niña que tiene el color de cabello color negro y ojos azules va en primer grado, se sienta al lado de Momoko y lleva un suéter con un osito dibujado en él y unos jeans negros

-¿Qué pasa Akane?- dije

-U…Utau chan- dijo apuntando con su pequeño dedo tembloroso hacia el salón de gastronomía

Yo, Nagi, Rima, Amu y Yaya corrimos hacia el salón enfrente de Akane

-Utau- grito Amu como vio a Utau toda mojada, pálida en un charco de sangre

Nagi y yo corrimos hacia el pequeño cuerpo pálido de Utau mientras Amu, Yaya y Rima observaban con lágrimas en los ojos

Me arrodille y le hice un torniquete en la muñeca derecha y Nagi en la muñeca izquierda

-Rima, Amu, Yaya vayan a buscar toallas- dije como Amu, Rima y Yaya fueron corriendo a buscarlas al salón

-Señorita Yukari llame a una ambulancia- grito Nagi

-Si- se escucho de la señorita Yukari

Después de eso las niñas llegaron con toallas

-Amu chan Ayúdame- dijo Nagi

-Rima Ayúdame- le dije a Rima

-Si- dijeron al unisonó Amu y Rima

Rima y Amu empezaron a enrollar las muñecas cuidadosamente

-Señorita Yukari ¿llamo a la ambulancia?- pregunte

-Si Kukai kun- respondió

**En el hospital…**

Amu POV

-Doctor Kakuzawa san ¿Cómo esta Utau tan?- pregunto Yaya

-Bueno niños les tengo que informar que Tsukiyomi san está muy grave- dijo el doctor Kakuzawa

-¿Qué tan grave?- dije

-Ella estuvo demasiado tiempo bajo la lluvia lo que provoco una pulmonía y además la pérdida de sangre fue mucha y necesitara un donante, pero casi nadie tiene su tipo de sangre- dijo el doctor Kakuzawa

-¿Qué tipo de sangre tiene Utau chan?- dijo Rima

-A negativo- dijo el doctor Kakuzawa

-¿Quién de ustedes tiene ese tipo de sangre?- agrego

-Yo no- dijo Nagi

-Yo tampoco- dijo desilusionado Kukai

-Yo tampoco- dijo Yaya

-Yo tampoco- susurro Rima

-Doctor yo tengo ese tipo de sangre- le dije

-Pero señorita Hinamori usted es muy joven para donar sangre- dijo el doctor Kakuzawa

-Doctor yo le prometí a Ikuto que la iba a proteger con mi vida, así que por favor déjeme por favor donarle sangre a Utau, soy la única que puede- dije

-Está bien señorita solamente porque sé que quieres mucho a Tsukiyomi san- dijo el doctor Kakuzawa

Me llevo a una sala donde se saca la sangre, me inyectaron una inyección, pero no me importo si me dolía

-Con tal de que Utau este sana y feliz yo daría hasta mi vida- pensé

Después de que me sacaron la sangre para Utau la trasladaron en un suero y se lo llevaron a la habitación de Utau

-¿Puedo ver a Utau por favor doctor Kakuzawa?- pregunte

-Si ven por aquí- me dijo el doctor Kakuzawa como me llevo y se detuvo en la habitación 532

-Abri la puerta y vi una habitación blanca con una ventana, dos sillones poof y un sillón normal familiar

Escuche pitidos y observe de donde venia ese sonido, eran de un monitor que estaba conectado a Utau

Ver las vendas y sueros en las muñecas de Utau me dio escalofríos a la espina dorsal

-¿Por qué lo hiciste Utau?- susurre

Me senté al lado de ella y le acaricie el cabello. Estaba tan pálida y helada

Me acurruque a ella para darle calor, aunque perdió mucha sangre ella todavía tenía pulmonía, mi hermanita Ami que murió una vez tuvo pulmonía y yo la tuve que cuidar porque mis padres iban a abundantes fiestas

Utau para mi es como mi hermanita Ami, ella ahora también tendría 13 años igual que Utau, le prometí a Ikuto que protegería a Utau y lo hare no importa que me implique hacer. Despues de eso me quede dormida junto a Utau

Utau POV

-¿Dónde estoy?-pensé, observe y lo único que veía era el color blanco- ¿El cielo?, no los que se suicidan no van al cielo- pensé como mire a mi alrededor

Sentí algo acurrucado a mi mire y no era nada más que Amu, pero tenía una marga en la vena de la muñeca

-¿Una aguja?-susurre mire esta marga era igual que una inyección

-No será que- pensé como mire el suero, tenía sangre, eso significaba que Amu me tuvo que donar sangre ella es del mismo tipo de sangre que yo ella una vez me lo dijo

-Amu, Amu- la moví poco a poco sus ojos se abrieron

-Utau- grito Amu como me abrazo

-N...o res...piro- dije

-Porque hiciste eso, nos tenias preocupados a todos- me regaño

-Yo- dije como lagrimas salieron de mis ojos

-Utau ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- dijo con voz más suave Amu

-Escuche cosas- dije

-¿Qué cosas Utau?- pregunto Amu

-Escuche a mi padrastro diciéndome: maldita inútil

Escuche a Rima diciéndome que ya no se podía parar

Escuche a mi tía diciéndome: eres un estorbo

Escuche a mi madre diciéndome: no te quiero

Escuche a mi padre diciéndome: Ojala fueras como Ikuto kun

Escuche por ultimo a Onii chan diciéndome: Te quiero hermanita- solloce después de que lo repetí

-Y todo eso lo han dicho de verdad- dije llorando

-Utau- susurro Amu como me abrazo –Lo siento, perdóname- sollozo Amu

-¿Por qué tú no has hecho nada malo Amu?-susurre

-Por no estar siempre contigo, lo siento- dijo Amu

-No es tu culpa Amu además porque tienes que estar todo el tiempo preocupándote por mí- dije con una pequeña sonrisa

-Le prometí a Ikuto que te cuidaría, además eres como mi hermanita menor que murió hace años, ella tendría tu misma edad- dijo Amu secándose las lagrimas

-¿Enserio?- pregunte

Amu asintió

-Se llamaba Ami- dijo Amu

-¿Cómo murió?- pregunte

-Ella se suicido- susurro Amu

-¿Por qué?- pregunte

-Ella sufría mucho, su corazón no aguanto, aunque yo siempre le daba mi cariño ella no soporto que mi padre y madre pelearan todo el tiempo, por eso me vine aquí, para olvidar, no la muerte de mi hermana porque a ella la llevare siempre en mi corazón, lo que quiero olvidar son a mis padres, ellos se divorciaron después de que Ami murió

Amu POV

**Flash Back**

**-Onee chan- dijo Ami abrazando a su hermana. Es una pequeña niña de 9 años con coletas onduladas y el cabello es color café claro**

**Cuando la mire claramente vi que su vestido infantil color celeste estaba manchado con tierra y estaba todo arrugado, tenia moretones por los brazos y piernas y un pequeño corte en la mejilla**

**-¿Qué paso Ami chan?- dijo mi madre**

**-M…Mis compañeros- tartamudeo Ami con lagrimas en los ojos**

**-Esto es tu culpa- me dijo mi padre apuntándome a mí**

**-No es cierto, Amu chan no tiene la culpa- dijo**

**-Por supuesto que si tu siempre estas borracha- dijo mi padre**

**-Y tu no, siempre estás en fiestas- grito mi madre**

**-Cállate- grito Mi padre como el cacheteo a mi Madre**

**Mi madre cayó de rodillas y empezó a llorar. Mi padre me miro**

**-Todo es tu culpa niña estúpida, porque no sabes cuidar a tu hermana como debes- dijo mi padre como me empujo y caí contra la pared**

**Mi padre se saco el cinturón y me golpeo en la espalda, Yo grite, me dolía y ardía demasiado **

**Ami miro temblando y con lagrimas en los ojos esa escena con tristeza. Ella se fue corriendo hacia la cocina y se encerró y cayó de rodillas**

**-Es mi culpa, Onee chan no tiene la culpa, Onee chan no tiene la culpa, onee chan no tiene la culpa- me repetí a mi misma**

**-Haber si aprender ahora a cuidar a tu hermana como una niña responsable- oí a papa, oí los golpes y gritos de dolor de Onee chan. Me tape los oídos con mis manos**

**-Es mi culpa, Es mi culpa, Es mi culpa, Es mi culpa- susurre**

**-Hay algo para que Amu chan sea feliz Ami chan- dijo una voz**

**-¿Quién eres?- dije mirando a mi alrededor**

**-Pronto me veras Ami chan, pero tengo una solución para Amu chan- dijo la voz**

**-¿Cuál?- dije**

**-Ami chan me cuesta decirlo pero para que Amu chan sea feliz debes morir- dijo la voz**

**-¿Por qué?-pregunte**

**-¿Quieres que sigan maltratando así a Amu chan? ¿Ami chan?- pregunte**

**-No- susurre- Onee chan no se lo merece- dije**

**-Entonces hazlo, tienes que suicidarte Ami chan, así después tu hermana será feliz- dijo la voz**

**-¿Enserio?- pregunto Ami con lagrimas en los ojos**

**-Si- dijo esa voz**

**Yo tome un cuchillo en la cómoda de utensilios y me corte las venas, con un poco de sangre escribí algo**

**-Se feliz Onee chan- susurre antes de ver una luz blanca, yo fui hacia allí**

**-Ami chan- escuche la misma voz que escuche antes **

**Observe hacia allí, había una muchacha de cabellos dorados y ojos azules**

**-¿Tu eres esa voz?- pregunte **

**-Sí, me llamo Sakura- dijo la muchacha**

**-¿Onee chan será feliz?- pregunte**

**-Sí, pero lo será con el tiempo- dijo Sakura**

**-¿Qué quieres decir?- dije**

**-Ella encontrara un amor y la hermanita de él, que tiene tu misma edad, la niña se llama Utau y su hermano Ikuto- dijo Sakura**

**-Que bueno, Onee chan será feliz- susurre –Si Onee chan es feliz yo igual lo seré- dije**

**-Si- dijo Sakura asintiendo**

**-Adiós Onee chan. Se feliz con Utau chan y Ikuto kun- dije como Sakura me llevo arriba con mis abuelas cariñosas y mis abuelos protectora**

**Amu POV**

**Tres semanas después…**

**-Amu chan ¿con quién te irías si papa y yo nos separásemos?- pregunto mi madre**

**-¿Por qué?- pregunte**

**-Amu chan, seré franca contigo yo hace mucho tiempo tu padre y yo tenemos vidas diferentes, Amu estoy embarazada- dijo mi madre**

**-¿De mi padre?- pregunte**

**-No- dijo mi madre**

**-Ya lo he decidido- dije**

**-¿Te quedaras conmigo verdad Amu chan?- pregunto mi madre emocionada**

**-No- dije**

**-Con tu padre- dijo mi madre mirándome a los ojos**

**-Tampoco- dije**

**-Entonces- grito mi madre**

**-Me iré a otro lugar- dije como me fui a mi habitación y empecé a armar mi maleta**

**Baje las escaleras después de armar las maletas y antes de salir por la puerta mi madre me agarro la muñeca**

**-Tú no te vas- dijo**

**-Déjame- dije –No quiero vivir con un hombre que me golpea ni mucho menos con una mujer borracha y que además está embarazada de otro hombre sin importarle que todavía está casada- dije**

**-Pero estoy segura de que te agradara es un buen hombre, tendrás una hermanita lo comprobé el otro día la llamare Ami si tu lo deseas, tengo 5 meses, no te vayas por favor-me rogo mi madre con lagrimas rodando por sus mejillas**

**-No me vengas con eso madre, un buen hombre no se revuelca con una mujer casada, y espero que esa mocosa que lleves en tu estomago no se llame Ami porque nadie la podrá reemplazar Nunca, con una mujer como tu jamás me quedaría, y no llores sabes muy bien que eso no funciona conmigo- dije fría saque mi muñeca de su mano me fui**

**-Jamás esa mocosa reemplazara a mi hermanita no me importa si tendremos la misma madre- dije**

**XxXxXxXx Fin Flash Back xXxXxXxX**

-Amu ¿estás bien?- dijo Utau moviéndome un poco el brazo

-Si- dije dándole una sonrisa y un abrazo

-Ami chan- susurre

**Princess: Que triste es eso ¿verdad?**

**Utau: Si**

**Ami: Por lo menos Onee chan será feliz**

**Utau: Que gusto es conocerte Ami chan**

**Nagi: Pobre Amu chan no sabía que había pasado todo esto**

**Princess: Queridos Lectores si así lo desean háganme sugerencias de cómo seguir mi historia**


End file.
